


Let it be me

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Fits and Starts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tony Stark's technology kink, Wall Sex, in separate bodies, part of something longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: It finally sinks in for Winter that he has his own body. What better way to celebrate his newfound independence than finally make his move on Tony?As he runs through the memories of the day spent close to Tony, he feels a building warmth in his core. So often he is cold, a barren expanse left in the wake of all that Hydra's conditioning caused him to defend himself and shield Bucky. His heart stutters a moment in his chest when he thinks of Tony's sincerely concerned gaze. A particular tingling warmth gathers low along his spine as he thinks of lips licked by a brief appearance of tongue. Winter considers what it would feel like to have that mouth on his body.





	Let it be me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).



> I have been working off-and-on on this ridiculous project that continues to grow since the very end of October. The current WIP name for it is "emotional hot mess to the power of three" (or EHM^3). The entire inspiration is to be blamed on Aliska. At the most basic level: Bucky is split Because Reasons - now there is Bucky and Winter, in their own bodies. (There's actually a lot of plot going on in here and lots of complications.) While Tony was not in a relationship with Barnes, they have grown close and they've been flirting with mutual interest.
> 
> Look. In November I got up to about 81k words, and a good third of it was porn to get in word count when I couldn't think of anything else. It got absolutely filthy. What I'm posting here isn't even one of those scenes! This is something I wrote in March(?) during the beginning of my rewrites. 
> 
> Since I don't know when the hell the whole story will actually be finished, I decided I'd post some of the porn. u_u Perhaps there will be another scene or two later. (Maybe even a OT3 part! *le gasp*)

Winter stands on the roof with his head tilted back to examine the clear night sky. The Compound is far enough away from the closest city that light pollution doesn't affect the view too badly. If he concentrates, he could identify the constellations that would help navigation. He doesn't know many of the names. He wonders if Bucky does.

He breathes in slowly, holds it, then exhales on a long sigh.

The information gathered by the Asgardians, the scientists' equipment, and the Sorcerer Supreme's "examination" leaves many questions still unanswered, but what everyone seems to agree on now is that Winter and Bucky are fully independent from each other. They may share any number of memories, but they are neither clones nor quite two halves that made Barnes.

Winter scans the sky, trying to see if he can recall how the constellation of the twins looks. There are stories that go along with each of the major constellations, though he's unfamiliar with any of them.

He knows that his distraction with the stars is merely an excuse to preoccupy his mind instead of thinking too hard.

Winter turns his attention from the sky and glances back at the door to the stairwell that took him to the roof. He thinks of what awaits him if he returns to his room. Another sleepless night in an impersonal enclosed space. He could go to Bucky's suite, spend time there as silent sentinel if Bucky is attempting to sleep, or ask Friday to queue up something to watch if he's awake.

He doesn't want to see his counterpart, though. He's thinking of gentle fingers combing through his hair and the reassuring weight of a warm hand against his belly. He's thinking of his head laying in Tony's lap and how the man looked as he dozed off with his fingers twitched against Winters stomach. He thinks of the faint trace of fading spicy cologne.

As he runs through the memories of the day spent close to Tony, he feels a building warmth in his core. So often he is cold, a barren expanse left in the wake of all that Hydra's conditioning caused him to defend himself and shield Bucky. His heart stutters a moment in his chest when he thinks of Tony's sincerely concerned gaze. A particular tingling warmth gathers low along his spine as he thinks of lips licked by a brief appearance of tongue. Winter considers what it would feel like to have that mouth on his body.

Before he's thought it through fully, Winter opens the stairwell door and heads down the steps. He stops at the base of the stairs to quietly address Friday. "Where's Tony?"

"Boss is in his room," she replies.

Winter feels his mood dip in disappointment. He checks, "Is he asleep?"

"Not at all," Friday responds with a tone of exasperation.

With that far more hopeful announcement, Winter keeps a satisfied smile to himself and moves into the hall. Tony's room isn't far, and he doesn't share the floor with anyone besides Rhodes. Winter knocks on the door even though he suspects Friday will announce him. Anticipation gathers low in his belly, and he only hopes that it will pay off and that he'll find Tony receptive.

The door opens inward to reveal Tony in loose sweats, a familiar band tee, and barefoot. He doesn't look tired, so Winter suspects he's been doing some work in his suite. Tony smiles with a hint of confusion lighting his expression as he greets, "Hey. What's up?"

Winter steps closer, one foot crossing the doorway before he pauses and asks, "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing, Tastee-Freeze." Tony steps out of the way and opens the door a little wider. "Everything okay?"

Tony shuts the door, and Winter can hear when Friday re-engages the lock. Tony turns around to face Winter, his smile still crooked with signs of confusion. His gaze searches Winter's face, curious. "Everything okay after today?"

Winter doesn't want to think again about the encounter with Strange and what it felt like to have someone rummaging around his brain. He shakes his head a little as he takes a step closer, bringing him right into Tony's personal space. The other man's gaze drops briefly to look at their feet, but he doesn't step away.

"I don't want to talk about that," Winter says quietly.

When Tony's eyes raise to meet his, Winter can see how the proximity is affecting him by the dilation of his pupils. Winter sways forward, his nearness causing Tony to tip his head back a little to keep their gazes matched.

Voice low, Tony asks, "So there's something you _do_ want to talk about?"

Winter moves his right arm forward and slowly curls his fingers around Tony's wrist. He feels his lips curving up in an involuntary smile as Tony shivers and licks his lips.

"Not so much talk," Winter admits, leaning in a little more.

"So I really doubt I'm reading this wrong," Tony starts with a rough exhale that brushes over Winter's mouth. "But, uh, you wanna spell out what you're thinking of, Snowflake?" His tongue peeks out briefly to lick his bottom lip. Winter traces the movement with his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, _zvezda moya_?" He tilts his head to bring his lips near Tony's ear. He lowers his voice to a rumbling murmur that has Tony sucking in a sharp breath; "I want to strip you down, drink you in, _dorogoy moy_. I want to know the feel of your lips and hear the sounds of your pleasure. I want you to tell me that I can push you back against this door and make you fall apart. You make me burn, _zvezdochka_."

Tony sways forward, chin brushing against Winter's shoulder as he releases a little breathy moan. Winter gives into the temptation to press a kiss to the tip of Tony's ear. He rubs his thumb against the inside of Tony's wrist, then slightly drags his nail along the vein. Tony shudders against him.

"Honey, you're already making me fall apart," Tony says. He turns his head, brushing his nose against Winter's neck.

"Is that a yes?" Winter asks as he brings his free hand to Tony's waist. He shifts his stance to allow himself stable balance as he rolls his hips forward.

Tony drops his forehead against Winter's shoulder as he groans and presses his hips forward in response. "Y-yeah."

Winter immediately presses forward, propelling Tony backwards to hit the door. He allows a moment for Tony to catch a breath before Winter presses a determined kiss against Tony's lips. He uses his teeth and tongue, firm pressure and nips that coax delicious, encouraging sounds from the other man. Tony buries his fingers in Winter's hair and scratches lightly against his scalp.

Winter releases Tony's wrist in favor of slipping his fingers beneath the soft cotton of Tony's shirt. He rucks up the shirt and the other man helps by wriggling a little. Winter gets the shirt tugged up to Tony's armpits, but he isn't willing to move away enough to pull the shirt off fully. Tony slips his lips off Winter's, nipping briefly at the corner before pressing sloppy kisses along Winter's jaw. Winter stretches his neck to the side to allow Tony access. He busies his hands with rubbing along Tony's sides and back. He dips his fingers underneath the rolled shirt and down below the waistband of loose sweatpants.

Tony shifts onto his toes to get close enough to nip at Winter's earlobe. Remaining close, he pants, "You gonna follow through on your promises, Snowflake?"

Before he responds, Winter slides his hands down the back of Tony's sweatpants, teasing the tie a little loser. Tony rocks against him and releases a low moan. "You want it, _zvezdochka_?" He presses Tony against him and rolls his hips forward to draw out a long, languid stroke that elicits another moan.

Tony's fingers dig into Winter's back as he presses his face against Winter's neck. "Honey, I _need_ you to do something." Winter stops moving, just holds Tony against him. He smirks against Tony's hair at the sound of a frustrated groan. "You _tease_ ," Tony accuses. He bites the base of Winter's neck.

" _Prelest’ moya_ , what do you _need_?" he coaxes. Tony attempts another move of his hips, but Winter keeps him pinned in place. "Impatient?" he teases. He tilts his head to hide a smirk against Tony's hair. In a low tone he admits, "Waited so long for you, _zvezdochka_."

"Yeah... yeah," Tony breathes out shakily in a rush of hot air against Winter's neck. "Me, too, Honey. Jesus. Can we just...?"

Winter loosens his grip and frees a hand to guide Tony's head so that they're kissing again. It's messy and hard, the pressure enough to bruise. He brings his hand around to the front of Tony's sweats and tugs at the tie. Tony moves his hands down to help and together they push the pants over his hips. Winter uses the knuckles of his metal hand to trail along Tony's shaft. He's careful, uncertain of the reception of the metal touch. He has a moment of worry when Tony breaks away from the kiss, but the other man only tips his head down to stare at the hand on his dick.

"God, that's hot," Tony breathes. His hands curve over Winter's waist and squeeze. "C'mon, Honey, _touch_ me."

That's an order that Winter is happy to comply with. He turns his hand and curls his fingers one-by-one around Tony's cock. He remains still as Tony rocks into his grasp. Winter recaptures the other man's lips and begins adding pressure to his grip whenever Tony rocks back. He swallows the little moans that Tony can't seem to control. Winter moves his thumb, experimentally sweeping the pad over the tip of Tony's cock. The moan he receives for that makes Tony slip his mouth aside to breathe harshly.

"C'mon, c'mon, don't gotta be so careful," Tony mumbles against Winter's jaw. "You want to take me apart, Honey?"

Winter tugs more firmly and sweeps his thumb again. Tony's hips stutter into his grasp. "Can I taste you, _zvezdochka_?" he asks; he's surprised how rough his voice sounds. He licks his lips and drops his gaze to his hand around Tony's cock.

Tony groans out a curse and leans his head back to catch Winter's gaze. His irises are little more than a slim ring of chestnut. His lips are plump and red from the force of their kissing. Winter's distracted by the thought of getting Tony between his legs and seeing those lips wrapped around him. He shakes his head once, refocusing on the desire to take Tony apart.

"Gonna get on your knees for me, Snowflake?" Tony pants out as he arches into Winter's touch.

Winter leans in to nip at the red, plush lips. He stays close when he promises, "On my knees and lips wrapped around you, _zvezdochka_." He smirks, satisfied as Tony moans. Without further prelude, Winter slips slowly down Tony's body, keeping close and touching until he's crouched at perfect height to lean his face in and lick the broad, flushed tip of Tony's cock.

Tony's head thuds back the door and he groans out a curse. One of his hands raises to Winter's head, and he tangles his fingers in the long strands. "Yeah, Sweetheart? You feel so good."

Tony bites down on a yelp when Winter slides his hand low and wraps his tongue and lips around the bare shaft. Winter slips to his knees so that it's easier to lean further in. He sucks Tony's cock deep into his mouth, pressing in far enough that he bumps his nose against his metal fingers. He swallows just to hear Tony whimper helplessly and start rambling reassurances and praises.

"The _mouth_ on you, Honey. Shit, oh fuck." Winter pulls back slowly, tongue dragging along the way. He lets his teeth gently bump the ridge of the flared head and tongues at the slit. Tony's words trail unintelligibly as his hips jerk in little motions that seem undetermined if he wants to push in or pull away. Winter moves his hands to Tony's hips, bracing the other man as he opens his mouth wider and sinks back down. Tony scrambles for a hold, one set of fingers tangling tight in Winter's hair and the other digging into Winter's back. " _Fuck_ , do you even have a-a gag reflex?"

In response, Winter swallows hard and hums. He can feel the pump of Tony's pulse against his tongue. He stays close, allowing Tony to squirm with the sensation of being buried deep in the wet heat. Eventually Winter pulls back a little to move more easily, offering bobbing movement of his head and the curl of his tongue along Tony's shaft. Tony's back arches, thrusting forward desperately when Winter teases pulling back all the way. His hands knead against Winter's head and back, an encouraging little massage.

Winter slows his movements when he feels Tony tremble and hears the hitch in his every breath. Too close for Winter's plans. He pulls off of Tony's cock, letting it slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Tony whines in protest and he curves his hands around the back of Winter's head. "C-c'mon, Honey. I'm so close..." he begs quietly. His hips jerk forward, making his cock bump against Winter's closed lips. Winter gently pushes Tony's hips back against the door and squeezes firmly enough to order Tony in place. "Don't leave me hanging," Tony pants. "Please, Sweetheart."

Winter moves his hand to nudge Tony's legs apart and into a wider stance. "You will come soon, _zvezdochka_ ," he promises. His voice is rough and raw, which seems to have quite the effect on Tony, given that his hips try to move free of Winter's hold. "Impatient?"

"You know it," Tony breathes out a chuckle.

Winter trails his fingertips lightly up the sensitive skin of Tony's thigh and keeps a smug grin to himself at the way Tony twitches. Winter uses one finger to trace down the side of Tony's cock, then lower over his balls, and back just a little further to skim his nail along the perineum. Tony releases a little cry and another plea as Winter retraces his path in reverse, still teasing.

"Honey..." Tony whimpers, curving forward as he shudders. "P-please, stop teasing."

Winter gives Tony one firm stroke before removing his hand completely. Before Tony can protest, he taps Tony's thigh and directs, "Move for me, _zvezdochka_." He leans down a little, lowering his right shoulder. "Leg up." When he glances up he catches Tony's desire-bleary gaze staring at him uncomprehendingly. "You need some help?" Winter prompts, not hiding his smug amusement. Tony's eyebrow arches, but he looks a little more aware.

Tony extracts his fingers from Winter's hair in order to brace his hands against the door for some balance as he raises his leg. With Winter's help, Tony manages to hook his knee over Winter's shoulder. He keeps one hand on the door to help his balance, but his other hand moves back to Winter's hair. He smooths his palm over Winter's hair before moving to cup Winter's cheek. His thumb rubs over the ridge of Winter's cheekbone as he stares into Winter's eyes, seemingly looking for something.

Winter slowly turns his head to brush his lips against Tony's palm. "I thought you were impatient."

Tony's gaze drops to Winter's mouth. He nods briefly and drags his thumb over Winter's bottom lip. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he warns. He uses his thumb to pull down Winter's lip and stroke along the wet inner side.

"Don't have to." Winter reaches up to guide Tony's hand back to his hair. "Hold on if you need to, _zvezdochka_ ," he offers. Tony licks his lips and nods.

With that sign of agreement, Winter uses his right hand to make sure Tony's leg is steady over his shoulder. With his left hand, he strokes Tony's cock and guides it into his mouth as he leans in again. Tony's heel presses against his back as Winter picks up his pace. He tilts his head to provide different angles and alternates between using his tongue with shallow thrusts and swallowing Tony all the way down. Tony's fingers clench a fistful of hair, though he's careful not to pull hard. His hips rock unevenly as he awkwardly manages his balance on one leg.

Tony's breathy rambling and needy moans start rising in pitch. Winter spreads Tony's leg out farther and swallows down as far as he can go. Tony arches off the door with a loud, drawn-out keen as his cock pulses hot against Winter's tongue. Winter pulls off a little, making sure he can swallow Tony's release rather than ruin the moment by inhaling wrong. He uses his lips and suction to milk Tony dry; all the while he rubs calming circles over the inside of Tony's thighs.

Winter finally pulls his mouth away and tips his head back to look at Tony. The other man is flushed and panting, staring down at Winter with half-closed eyes. His hand on the door slips, and Winter hurries to reach his left arm up to brace Tony in place. With a huff that may have been an attempt at a laugh, Tony mutters, "I think I'd like a bed, now." He pats Winter's head.

"Of course, _dorogoy moy_." Winter carefully eases Tony's leg off his shoulder, never moving his metal arm helping to keep the other man upright. Tony's legs visibly tremble when he shifts his weight.

"So that cliché 'weak-kneed' kinda makes sense now," Tony jokes with a snicker. He trails his fingers down the side of Winter's face and stops them at his lips. "Your _mouth_..."

Winter parts his lips and lightly nips at Tony's fingertips. He shifts off his knees and stands up. Tony's hand falls away to his side. He lets his head drop back against the door and smiles dopily at Winter now that they're more or less face-to-face. Winter leans in for a kiss. Tony hums and rouses enough to wrap his arms around Winter's waist.

When they part, Tony prompts, "Bed? Let me make you feel good."

Winter kisses down Tony's neck. "Can you walk, _zvezda moya_?" He keeps his hands against Tony's sides and takes a step back. The unsteady step Tony manages answers that question. Winter nudges Tony back against the door.

With a pout, Tony glares down at his left leg. "Dumb circulation," he grumbles. "Give me a minute?"

Winter sneaks another kiss before responding. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Tony starts to comply but stops as the movement causes his shirt, still rucked up high on his chest, to slip. "Let's take care of this, first." He pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. He looks pointedly up and down Winter's body. "I can't help but notice a distinct contrast, Honey."

"Then we should get moving."

As Tony wraps his arms around Winter's neck, he mutters, "Why do I suspect you're just gonna show off?" Winter curves his hands around the back of Tony's thighs and lifts. Tony reflexively tightens his hold as Winter balances his weight and steps away from the wall. Tony tilts his head and nibbles at the edge of Winter's jaw. Winter turns around and walks further into the apartment, heading for the hallway he sees through the archway.

Tony brushes his lips over Winter's cheek. He's angled in just the right way to puff warm breath over Winter's ear as he murmurs, "You could hold me up and fuck me, couldn't you, Honey?" Winter pauses mid-stride, caught by the image. Tony's legs tighten around Winter's waist. "Would you like that? Take on all the work, tease me open, slick up and just push in? No place I could go, just hang on as you pound into me."

Winter bites at the base of Tony's neck to cut him off. Tony sucks in a surprised gasp, and the break in those taunting words allows Winter to refocus on the present. He strides down the hall to the half-open door that had better be the bedroom.

"So I'll note that down as a to-do?" Tony teases, smirk obvious in his tone.

Winter kicks the door open further, spots the oversized bed, and crosses the distance to it in three strides. He almost drops Tony onto the mattress, but decides last second to turn and fall back himself. Tony grunts as his limbs get trapped between the press of Winter's body and the blankets. It only takes a few moments for Tony to get onto his hands and knees. He hovers over Winter, grinning. Winter strokes Tony's thighs, occasionally reaching higher to squeeze the other man's ass.

"You're far too overdressed, Honey," Tony remarks. He leans down for a kiss. He frees one hand to tug up the hem of Winter's shirt. His fingers slip beneath the cloth and skim up the defined muscles of Winter's torso. Winter gives one last squeeze to Tony's ass before joining him in pushing aside clothing.

Winter could strip more efficiently by himself, but there's definitely something rewarding about having Tony sneak in kisses and teasing strokes along the way. Tony doesn't move away until Winter has to sit up and undo his boots to be able to fully shove off the rest of his clothes. In the meanwhile, Tony crawls up the bed. When Winter kicks away his pants and turns around, he finds Tony sprawled against the pillows, arms stretched invitingly to the sides as he watches Winter with half-lidded eyes.

Winter crawls up the bed, keeping eye contact the entire time. Tony's chest rises high with every inhale, and he twitches against the blanket like he's holding back on his movements. Winter pulls himself up Tony's body, placing firm kisses along the way – marking little wet patches of skin from knee to hip, up Tony's ribs, along his neck, all the way to his hairline. Tony's arms wrap around Winter's sides when their bodies line up. He slides a hand up to Winter's nape and exerts a little pressure to tip his head down in order to steal a kiss. Tony tugs with his teeth on Winter's lower lip, just shy of stinging. Winter braces himself on one arm and lets his free hand rest against Tony's chest, his fingers tracing mindless patterns over scarred skin.

Tony pulls him in. He shifts his weight, pushing up slowly until Winter takes the hint and rolls them to the side. Tony shifts closer in the new position, maneuvering his leg between Winter's and slowly rolling his hips forward. Winter moves his right hand to cup the back of Tony's head. His other hand drifts down Tony's side and back.

"Want to make you feel good, Honey," Tony murmurs when he puts some distance between their mouths. He doesn't stray far, though he pulls back enough that it isn't so awkward to make eye contact. His hands cup Winter's cheeks, his thumbs slowly stroking feather-light across Winter's skin in a way that makes his whole body tingle. Tony slips his thigh higher, a slow slide that provides just enough friction against Winter's cock to make him tremble. Tony lifts his head and starts pressing gentle kisses across Winter's forehead. "You were amazing, Snowflake." He murmurs praises between kisses he maps across and down Winter's face. "Made me feel so good. _Make_ me feel it. Always driving me crazy, you know. Those hips of yours, that strut." He chuckles and lets one of his hands move away from Winter's face to pet over his flank instead. "So sexy. Your voice gets all low and rumbling... bet you could talk me into climax, Honey. You sounded _wrecked_ earlier. God, you took me in good and deep. Wanna give that to you, too. Gonna let me practice?"

Winter clings to Tony and rubs against the thigh pressed against him. He's tempted to pick up the pace, rut against the warm muscled thigh that offers him a way to release, but Tony has him enthralled. Tony's movements are languid, his murmured words unhurried and full of a simmering heat that makes Winter long to wait this out and find out what Tony wants to do.

"Think I have some things I wanna do. Been saving them up, Sweetheart. Feels like I've waited forever." Tony's kisses have made it to Winter's chin, and he takes a few moments to mouth down Winter's neck. Tony skims his nose along the column of Winter's throat. His goatee provides an interesting contrast to the smoothness of his lips; the dual sensations send a fresh all-over tingle through Winter's body and gathers at his groin. Winter wraps his arms tightly around Tony, clinging tightly as he tips his head back and thrusts against the other man. "Feel good, Honey?" Tony rubs a thumb over Winter's lips tenderly. He kisses the skin bared by Winter's stretched neck. "You gonna come for me? Let go, Sweetheart, I've got you."

"Tony—" Winter hardly recognizes his own voice, it's too breathless, too needy. He bites his lips and rides the thigh that is pressing more insistently between his legs. A desperate noise catches in his throat as his hips stutter to a brief pause. He's coming a moment later, pulsing hot between their bodies. Tony whispers encouragement against his neck and slips his hand around Winter's cock to stroke him to completion. Winter slowly rocks into Tony's hold until he feels the last twitch of his orgasm.

He shifts his hold on Tony and curls in so that their faces are close enough that he can alternate between brushing their foreheads together and pressing lazy, satisfied kisses against Tony's mouth.

"That okay, Snowflake?" Tony asks quietly. His hand is against Winter's ribs, rubbing slow circles against the skin of his side.

Winter nips at the corner of the other man's mouth before replying. "More than okay, _zvezda moya_."

**Author's Note:**

> Russian pet names Winter uses (from a list Aliska gave me at one point - the ridiculous enabler):  
> Звезда моя - zvezda moya - my star  
> Звездочка - zvezdochka - little star  
> Дорогой мой - dorogoy moy - my dear/my darling  
> Прелесть моя - prelest’ moya - my darling 
> 
> Ahem. Also, Winter totally gets off on basically soft, careful touches. He's a little touch-starved and new to the whole positive touch thing.


End file.
